What was that again?
by mad NUTZ
Summary: It's only the first day of school and already there's trouble! Hmm... I wonder what's it about...


Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... you know the drill....  
  
AN: I don't have a real story plot... Just going with the flow... and you must forgive my typing... my eyes are getting a bit blurry from boredom... so... i'm not really done... go easy on me... and check out my other stories... they're pretty mediocre... and if you have a few ideas for this story don't be stingy and give me some... i have a very poor imagination... okay bye!   
  
WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN?  
  
by (yours truly): dEiTyOFnoThInG  
  
"Do I HAVE to go?" I layed in bed pretending not to hear him but he can be so annoying sometimes. I heard him mutter something about growing old alone and living with a lot of cats. But who really WANTS to go to school? Don't get me wrong, I go there, but only when I have nothing better to do with my spare time. Besides would anybody notice? Would anybody care?  
  
"Get you lazy ass up Sakura! Its only the first day of school and already you're giving up!"  
  
"So what?" I rolled over with my back to him and pulled the covers over.  
  
"What about our plans? You promised me you would try this year."  
  
"I must've been drunk or stoned or something..."  
  
"You don't drink or smoke!"  
  
"Well, I'm seriously starting to consider now if you don't leave me alone!!" All I heard was silence. The eerie kind of silence that only happens in scary movies. Right before he comes in front of you with a chainsaw. After thinking that I was sort of afraid to look through the covers.  
  
And then... BAM! I felt this pressure around both my ankles as he pulls me off the bed and drags me across the floor. I screamed an "ow" as my head hit the floor.  
  
"ERIOL?!" I screamed. My hands pressed against the walls trying to grab onto anything. But alas, my months of vegitating on my living room sofa while eating a bag of chips in front of the television had gotten me seriously out of shape. "I'm sorry Eriol! I promise I'll get dressed! Eriol stop!!"  
  
"Nope it's too late!" His deep voice had a hint of amusement. I could imagine him dragging me through the hallway with this devilish look on his face. That bastard. At least he's not dragging me down the stairs again. "I tried to reason with you," he chuckled, "but you wouldn't reason with me!"  
  
"Don't you love me anymore?!"  
  
"Of course I do!" Suddenly I felt the coldness of my bathroom tiles as the dragging had stop. It took me a while to realize I was IN the bathroom. But by the time I did I felt his strong arms pick me up off the floor and swung me over the bath tub. "I'm only doing this out of love!" He gave me the most evil grin.  
  
"Eriol, I swear! If you...."  
  
"Remember Sakura, this hurts me more than it hurts you!" All I could remember after that was submerging in ice cold water. It didn't feel nice like when you walk around in the summer all sweaty then getting a cold glass of water to drink. No, it was much worse. It felt like I was being stabbed by a hundred knives in each part of my body. Oh, my slim and curvacious body... it's all pruny now...   
  
*****  
  
"Oh man did you see all the cute freshmen girls in orientation?" He rubbed his head against his short black hair. His gray eyes twinkled with delight. "Man this is going to be the best year! Just think all those freshmen AND me a senior! They're probably all thinking how special they are since an upperclassmen like me chose to go out with them!!"  
  
"You're such a perv!"  
  
"Oh come on Li! Don't tell me, not even you, gets a little excited, if you know what I mean?"  
  
"The fact that I DO know what you mean makes my skin crawl. And besides should you really talk about girls like that especially in front of your fiancee?"  
  
His bright grey eyes soon turned dull as looked at an infuriated Meilin. His lower jaw quivered in fright as he pulled Li in front of him. "Protect me Li!"  
  
"She's your fiancee!" Li pulled away from his tight grip. "Besides you have it coming!"  
  
"What were you saying about those girls, hunnie?!" Meilin's eyes reminded him of flames from hell.  
  
"N-N-Nothing sweetie! You know me? Always kidding around... heh..." His comment seemed to make even more furious. Even Li was beginning to get frightened. He was glad he got out of their engagement before it was too late.  
  
"This looks like my cue to go, so I'll see you around Edison!" Li said.  
  
"If he's still around!" Meilin breathed between her teeth." 


End file.
